Wasn't me
by when iwrite i dream
Summary: Not Joe friendly. Steph walks in on something she shouldn't have. Very, very loosely inspired by the song. RAting once again because of paranoia


**Usual disclaimer: All characters belong to JE**

**This story isn't exactly Joe friendly. I don't dislike Joe but I based these event on ones that the book has hinted towards. I'm sorry if Cupcakes are offended, I just happen to be a Babe.**

**_Very loosely inspired by the song: the lyrics are at the end._**

* * *

I walked into Joe's house and set my purse on the table next to my keys. I saw Joe's car in the driveway so I knew he was home. I looked in the living room and was floored by what I saw. Joe's pants were on the floor and a female shirt was lying next to it. _This was not going to be good_.

I knew it wasn't mine since it was far too small for me. I followed a tail of cloths up the stairs. I slowly made my way up and rounded the corner of his bedroom. No one. I heard noises from the bathroom. I knew I wasn't going to like what I was going to see.

I gathered the few things that I still had at Joe's and threw them into a laundry basket. I placed the basket in the hall and decided to face my fears. I turned the corner to see Joe and Terry going at it on the bathroom floor.

Joe must have seen me come in because he stopped all movement. Terry however didn't stop squirming and of course she had to climax. _Just what I wanted to see Terry having an orgasm._

"Cupcake, I…"

"Save it Joe."

"I have a job for…"

"Joe, I am tired of your excuses and I am tired of your cheating. I'm tired of this wreck of a relationship."

I walked out of the bathroom, picked up my basket, left my key on the table and walked away from Joe forever.

I got in my beat up car and drove to my apartment. I needed a good ice cream and Ghostbusters binge and I would be fine.

I barely made it to my apartment in one peace, I was crying so hard. I went up to my apartment and opened the freezer only to be remaindered that I didn't have any ice cream.

I knew I couldn't leave again now that I was home, but I really needed ice cream. I could call Lula, but then she would ask me why I needed it. The same with Connie. I really don't want my mother knowing about this. That left me one alternative. Ranger.

I wasn't sure if Ranger would bring me ice cream though. He would to make me feel better but then again he wouldn't because he is a health nut. Oh well. Might as well try. I wiped the tears from my eyes and dialed Ranger.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself." I said trying to sound put together.

"What's wrong Babe." How does he always know?

"Why does something have to be wrong for me to call you?"

"Babe." One little word, yet it meant so many things."

"Could you bring me some ice cream?" I asked quietly.

"That stuff will kill you."

"But I really need it."

"Babe." He disconnected.

Fine then, I thought. I put Ghostbusters in and waited to see if Ranger was going to come or not.

I woke up to Ranger moving me from the couch. The clock said that it was 1:30. He must have been on a job when I called. Oops. He carefully laid me down on the bed and tucked me in.

"Stay." I said quietly to the dark.

"Babe, are you okay? You sounded upset on the phone."

"I honestly don't know." I admitted.

Ranger took off his shirt and boots and crawled into the bed with me.

"Tell me what happened Babe." He said gently.

"I – I – I walked in on Joe and Terry…" I started, I felt the tears sting my eyes. I really didn't want Ranger to see me cry over this.

"Don't cry Babe." He said softly in my ear. "I know what he did was a terrible thing but I need to say one thing."

"What's that?" I asked cautiously

"I know it's going to sound terrible, but… I'm half glad that you did." I felt the anger start to build up in me. I was just about to give him a peace of my mind when he put a finger on my lips.

"I'm glad you did because now you know, and now you will stop going back to him, and maybe just maybe …think about…giving us a try." The last part was said so softly that I almost missed it.

"Do you mean that Ranger?"

"You know I love you Babe."

"Ranger I can't just jump into a relationship with you. I need to make sure I'm over Joe first; so that neither of us feels like I am guilty about Joe or that his memory gets in the way of our relationship. Does that make sense?"

"Of course Babe. I wouldn't have it any other way. Take as much time as you need and I will always be there waiting. But now you need to get some sleep."

He folded me into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on my hair. Right then I knew that it would be okay, that this was where I was meant to be.

**

* * *

**

"It Wasn't Me" by Shaggy

(Yo', man) Yo'  
(Open up, man) What do you want, man?  
(My girl just caught me) You let her catch you?  
(I don't know how I let this happen) With who?  
(The girl next door, you know) Man  
(I don't know what to do) Say it wasn't you  
(Alright)

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor

How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me

How you can grant the woman access to your villa  
Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow  
You better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner  
To be a true player you have to know how to play  
If she say a night, convince her say a day  
Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim  
And you tell her baby no way

But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)  
Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)  
I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)  
She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)

She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)  
Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)  
Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)  
She stayed until it was over

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor

I had tried to keep her  
From what she was about to see  
Why should she believe me  
When I told her it wasn't me

Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on the right prefix  
Whenever you should see her make the giggolo flex  
As funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
Seeing is believing so you better change your specs  
You know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past  
Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass  
Wait for your answer: go over there  
But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast

But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)  
Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)  
I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)  
She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)

She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)  
Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)  
Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)  
She stayed until it was over

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor

How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me

Gonna tell her that I'm sorry  
For the pain that I've caused  
I've been listening to your reasoning  
It makes no sense at all  
We should tell her that I'm sorry  
For the pain that I've caused  
You may think that you're a player  
But you're completely lost  
That's why I sing

Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
Creeping with the girl next door  
Picture this, we were both butt naked, banging on the bathroom floor

How could I forget that I had  
Given her an extra key  
All this time she was standing there  
She never took her eyes off me

This song was playing at work the one day and this story popped into my head

Please Review!!


End file.
